


Мне не о чем беспокоиться, потому что это всего лишь сон

by winni_w



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост!Эра Альтрона. После смерти брата Ванда поменяла вселенную — есть у нее такая способность, менять ткань пространства на желаемое. Только она и Росомаха помнят старый мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне не о чем беспокоиться, потому что это всего лишь сон

**Author's Note:**

> 1) кроссовер House of M и муви!Эра Альтрона;  
> 2) в названии использована строка из песни The Mayan Factor — Warflower;  
> 3) текст заканчивается подступающим звиздецом, но все равно это ХЭ.
> 
> Цветок войны — солдат или офицер, чудесным образом оставшийся после боя без единой царапины. Чаще применяется для обозначения привлекательных женщин, ухитряющихся в любой ситуации следить за собой, но к молодым симпатичным мужчинам это тоже относится.

Солнце восходило над сияющими небоскребами и ровными квадратами кварталов, выстроенных, как по линейке, хотя почему «как». Их действительно строили чуть ли не по отвесу. Широкие проспекты, зеленые аллеи, вдали виднелись золотистые поля — второй урожай пшеницы уже тяжело склонял колоски, готовясь к сбору. Если пройти на другой конец галереи, окружающей вершину башни, можно было увидеть краны и очертания вновь возводящихся домов — Геноша отстраивалась. Геноша — город мутантов, страна мутантов, их колыбель и тихая гавань.  
  
Здесь так хорошо.  
  
Ванда переступила по каменным плитам, ведя пальцами по прохладным перилам галереи. Нежные лучи только что проснувшегося солнца ласково гладили город, даря любовь и прощение земле, на которой не так давно шел геноцид. Темно-красная почва — такого цвета, словно кровь мутантов все еще не высохла; на такой почве все росло бурно, и джунгли, эти глянцевые зеленые листья деревьев и лиан, эти крики птиц и обезьян накрывали собой прошлое, погребали под своей теплой суетой, и уже ничего не выходило на поверхность.  
  
Но, если прислушаться, если присмотреться, все еще можно было уловить отзвуки прошлого. Не так далеко от Геноши в чаще тропического леса стоял каменный храм со старыми мощными цепями, словно снятыми с древних колоссальных кораблей и привезенными сюда. Поскреби наросший на звеньях мох — и увидишь бурые пятна: не ржавчины, но крови. Когда-то мутанты были рабами. Но сейчас это давно в прошлом, как и южноафриканский апартеид. До ЮАР, кстати, не так уж далеко, остров Геноша располагался в Индийском океане к северу от Мадагаскара. Вопрос: и почему ниже экватора так любят устраивать перевороты да геноциды на завтрак, обед и ужин?  
  
Сейчас Геноша — место, где мутанты могут уйти на покой, где нет никакого рабства. Где все хорошо.  
  
Пять часов утра, все спали, и Ванда смотрела с высокой башни на тихий город. Очередной кошмар. Черный сон, где Пьетро снова и снова умирал, и каждый раз она не успевала, и кровь фонтанчиками брызгала из груди брата, и он падал, падал, падал на землю, и свет уходил из его глаз.  
  
А сон ли это?  
  
Ванда вцепилась в прохладные перила. Металл под ее пальцами нагревался быстро. Он был гладкий. Он был — настоящий. Это успокаивало. Совсем немного, по правде говоря. Бессонница доканывала Ванду, мир вокруг грезился бумажным. Ночью она вскакивала от слишком реальных кошмаров, а днем все казалось напечатанным на внутренней стороне век, серым, нездешним.  
  
А истинна ли эта реальность?  
  
Ванда вдохнула свежий воздух глубже. Прищурилась на солнце, взглянула на горизонт. Там виднелась полоска зеленого леса.  
  
***  
  
Ручей скакал по черным камням и в контрасте с ними казался таким прозрачным, что словно и не существовал, только звук сам по себе шел из ничего. Ванда погрузила руку в прохладные струи. Легкие удары воды по ее пальцам еще чуть-чуть заякорили ее в реальности. Она цеплялась за любые мелочи, детали, убеждавшие в том, что этот мир все-таки существует.  
  
Подобрав повыше длинную белую тунику, она откинулась на плоский камень, служивший спинкой для своеобразного природного кресла. Ее взгляд поднялся вверх, к сплетению крон, к плотной листве. Сквозь ажур просвечивало зайчиками солнце, высоко над ней порхали птицы, пересвистываясь между собой. Мирная картина, воплощенный покой.  
  
Ванда опустила глаза — и сердце ее чуть не остановилось. Прозрачная вода превратилась в черную, грязные разводы плескали на руку — масляные, как нефть, как кровь, а кровь текла из брата, а сам он лежал на берегу ручья, невидяще таращась оловянными глазами в небо, и красная жидкость лужей растекалась под его телом, и струйки капали в лесной ручей. Он точно так же лежал тогда в Соковии. Птицы перестали свистеть, свет померк.  
  
Ванда глубоко, с надрывом вдохнула и опустила веки. Ей стало холодно.  
  
— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — весело заметил голос брата над ее головой. Вздрогнув, Ванда открыла глаза. Пьетро стоял над ней и улыбался, но улыбка быстро исчезла, стоило ему увидеть лицо сестры.  
  
— Что случилось? — встревожился он и собрался: сжал руки в кулаки, напружинился, готовый подхватывать Ванду и уносить прочь. Или бить того, кто посмел обидеть сестру. Заботливый Пьетро. Родной Пьетро.  
  
— Ничего, — качнула она головой. — Просто бессонница.  
  
— Выглядишь хреново, честно говоря, — заметил он, усаживаясь рядом с ней. — Может, все-таки спросишь у Джин таблетки? У доктора все есть.  
  
— Да-да, спрошу, — отмахнулась Ванда.  
  
Пьетро уселся совсем близко, они упирались плечо в плечо. Ванда склонила голову, он ее приобнял. На нем были светлая свободная рубашка и брюки из грубого льна, и ткань приятно шершавила кожу.  
  
— Какая чистая вода, — заметил он.  
  
— Да. И вкусная. Хочешь попить?  
  
— Давай.  
  
Ванда наклонилась, зачерпнула воды в горсти и поднесла к лицу Пьетро. Тот коснулся губами влаги, втянул немного — Ванда наблюдала за ним, за прядью светлых волос, за высоким чистым лбом. А потом он прижал ее ладони своими — к лицу, фыркнул щекотно, как лошадь. И попил, и умылся. Ванда почувствовала теплое касание губ — Пьетро целовал ее руки.  
  
Все хорошо.  
  
Ванда успокаивалась потихоньку, чувствуя, слыша, видя — цепляясь за действительность.  
  
— Все хорошо? — брат внимательно посмотрел на нее сквозь ее пальцы.  
  
— Все хорошо, — кивнула она. — Просто сны тяжелые. А так — ты жив. Геноша отстраивается. Солнце светит. Чего еще желать.  
  
— Ха-хах, как это — я и не жив, — засмеялся Пьетро. — С чего бы мне умирать. Я тебя не оставлю ни за что.  
  
— Конечно, — согласилась Ванда и поцеловала брата в лоб. Долго и нежно.  
  
Пьетро задержал ладонью ее голову и потянулся к ней — уже к ее губам. Он был горячим, как печка, и от него пахло мандаринами.  
  
— Мандарины? — возмутилась Ванда, отталкивая его. — Ты ел их без меня?! Предатель!  
  
Пьетро засмеялся и жестом фокусника вынул корзинку с мандаринами из-за камня, у которого они сидели.  
  
— Боже мой, — пробормотала Ванда, чистя мандарин, набивая дольками полный рот и блаженно закрывая глаза. Прожевав, она сказала: — Ты помнишь новогодние мандарины?  
  
— Помню, — кивнул Пьетро.  
  
— А еще ты бегал сторожил Санту.  
  
— Да, — усмехнулся он. — Смотрел, не вылезает ли кто из каминной трубы. Потом мама поймала меня и отправила спать, а я стянул еще один мандарин из вазы и принес тебе. Мы поделили его пополам.  
  
— И забрызгали соком пододеяльник.  
  
— Да? Может быть. Этого я не помню. А помнишь, как мы ходили на новогодний салют? Тишком выползли из дома, пока все спали. И мы стояли на главной площади, и бум-бум-бум, и красота во все небо. Первый фейерверк в жизни. А потом неслись домой как угорелые, чтобы родители не подняли панику.  
  
Ванда согласно молча кивала. Маленькая деталь, неважная деталь, — но она раздирала ее сердце, потому что в очередной раз они с братом оказались слишком далеко друг от друга. У них разные воспоминания. Но она ни за что не поправит брата вслух.  
  
Они действительно ходили на салют вдвоем — только потому, что их родители были мертвы. Ракета Старка разрушила их дом, их семью, их жизнь. В этой реальности родители еще жили. Обычные, человеческие родители, не мутанты, продолжали копаться в своем огородике и пасти коров. Пьетро с Вандой регулярно их навещали.  
  
Так странно было вспоминать снежный Новый год, елку и мандарины в этой жаркой африканской стране.  
  
Ванда съела один мандарин, но больше не стала — оставляя брату.  
  
— Ешь еще, — сказал он.  
  
— Нет, это тебе.  
  
— А если вот так?  
  
Пьетро взял дольку и вложил ее в рот Ванды. Она сомкнула губы на его пальце, коснулась языком подушечки. У него расширились зрачки, он взглянул в упор. Ванда не отводила глаз. В ней поднялась ответная темная волна, дыхание затруднилось, стало жарко. Когда она прожевала и проглотила сочную дольку, Пьетро поставил корзинку на землю и потянулся к сестре. Она отклонилась, легла на зеленую мягкую траву, а он, следуя за ней, оперся на локти, навис сверху, глядя серьезно, глядя в самую душу.  
  
Он приник к ней, длинно лизнул шею, заодно проезжаясь телом между ее бедрами, вжимаясь и раздвигая собой ее ноги. Ванда застонала. Ее туника уже задралась на поясницу, и Ванда смогла закинуть ноги Пьетро за спину, и запустила руки между ними, чтобы расстегнуть ему брюки. Но он вдруг сел на колени, жадно оглядывая ее. Он потянул декольте туники вниз, чтобы обнажить груди Ванды, ткань поддерживала их, как лифчик.  
  
Пьетро легко провел пальцами по ее чувствительным соскам, Ванда выгнулась, подаваясь к нему. Он тут же убрал пальцы, нагнулся и пощекотал один из сосков языком. Это заставило Ванду дрожать. Она требовательно надавила ногами на задницу Пьетро, притягивая его к себе. Он улыбнулся и снова прижался к ней всем телом, зарываясь лицом в шею, сладко и медленно двигая тазом вперед-назад, но не входя в нее, никуда не спеша, издевательски растягивая удовольствие.  
  
Ветер, словно присоединяясь к их вздохам, налетел порывом, зашелестел листвой ажурных деревьев. Солнечный свет проникал через кроны, дробясь на тысячи мелких бликов. Ванда жадно впитывала ощущения: жар тела, горячее дыхание, запах шампуня Пьетро и мандаринов, твердую землю под спиной, звон ручья; она обнимала руками широкую спину, слегка вонзая ногти в кожу, она ни о чем не думала, пытаясь только ощущать — как можно больше и как можно ярче.  
  
Самые яркие ощущения всегда были связаны с ее братом. Так получилось.  
  
Пьетро снова поднялся. Ее раскинутые ноги покоились на его бедрах. Он расстегнул свои брюки и провел рукой между ног Ванды, подцепил трусики и отодвинул в сторону, гладя набухшие влажные складки. Она застонала, желая, чтобы Пьетро скорее вошел в нее. Он, вытащив член из брюк, медленно провел порозовевшей, блестящей головкой по вагине и наконец погрузился внутрь до упора.  
  
Они оба закрыли глаза, замирая, отдаваясь ощущениям. Ванда хотела, чтобы этот миг остановился, чтобы всегда длилось это счастье, это единение и предвкушение еще большей близости. Они одновременно подняли веки, взглянули друг на друга — горячо, жадно, и Пьетро, оставаясь сидеть на коленях, мощно двинул тазом вперед, ускоряясь, выбивая из Ванды низкие блаженные стоны и вздохи.  
  
Пьетро держал ее за поясницу, чтобы Ванда не соскальзывала с его бедер, смотрел вниз сосредоточенно, нахмурясь, светлые волосы падали на лицо, на его лбу выступили капли пота. Она оперлась на локти, протянула руку, бережно вытирая влагу, и продолжила опираться, потому что так толчки ощущались сильнее и слаще. Когда Ванда почти подошла к оргазму, Пьетро вдруг замедлил темп, зажмурился, задрожал, сдерживая себя, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Потом стал покачивать телом, то почти полностью выходя из нее, то снова входя до упора — но слишком медленно и плавно, когда ей хотелось мощно и резко. Она недовольно заворчала было, но Пьетро, выждав минуту, косо ухмыльнулся, обжег ее взглядом и стал вбиваться так сильно и так быстро, практически натягивая на себя, что Ванда длинно застонала в голос, выгнулась, и ослепительная горячая волна взорвалась внутри, распространяясь по всему ее телу. Пьетро тут же вытащил член и кончил ей на живот, накрывая головку ладонью, чтобы белесые капли не разлетелись, запачкав бы ее кожу и тунику. Брат с сестрой поцеловались — лениво, нежно, и оба повалились на траву, отходя от оргазма.  
  
Пьетро жив и с ней. На все остальное Ванде было наплевать. Она смотрела на ажурные кроны и проблески синего неба в листве. Она была абсолютно счастлива.  
  
***  
  
Солнце уже поднялось высоко, и лучи через разноцветные витражи падали на пол почти вертикально. Синие, зеленые, белые, красные столбы света окружали пыльным сиянием фигуру Магнето, отчего высокий седой гигант казался божественным созданием. Он стоял, скрестив руки, у витража и смотрел вниз, на Геношу. Ванда стояла у другого окна, но смотрела не на город, а на отца.  
  
Магнето очень шла эта аура власти, конечно. Эта суровость и монументальность, умение управлять, а главное — любовь к управлению. В старой вселенной — так Ванда называла исчезнувший мир, где Магнето не управлял никем, даже самим собой, а Чарльз был жив, лыс и неуклонно раскатывал на своей инвалидной коляске, — так вот, даже в старой вселенной ощущалась эта тяжелая «длань», сила, способная на очень многое, подавляющая своими масштабами. Но обстоятельства сложились так, что силе не нашлось надлежащего применения.  
  
В этом мире — нашлось. И теперь властелин Геноши смотрел на широкие проспекты города, своего детища, с которым он нянчился ради обожаемых мутантов. Ванда была невысокого мнения о сверхлюдях, на самом деле: с такими способностями — и оставаться по большей части не думающими обывателями. Но вслух она этого никогда не говорила. Потому что здешний мир с такими обывателями все равно был лучше старого.  
  
Ванда провела рукой по нагревшемуся разноцветному стеклу. Витраж изображал женщину-рыцаря в сверкающих латах и с копьем, пронзающим змея. Кожа у нее была синей. Стекло под пальцами оказалось чуть неровным, его держала в себе металлическая рама, которая ощущалась гладкой и прохладной. Солнце грело Ванде правую сторону тела. В зале пахло свежестью и морем — с другой стороны зала в открытые окна задувал ветер с океана.  
  
Но Ванда не могла сказать, что ей было тепло или свежо. Она вроде бы и не мерзла. «От бессонницы и не такое бывает», — сказала она сама себе в который раз, вспоминая, каково приходилось ей с Пьетро после садистских опытов доктора. В какой-то момент им пришлось испытать депривацию сна, и Ванда прекрасно помнила то состояние. Вот только теперь отсутствие сна было не опытом, а ее реальной жизнью. Стоило заснуть, и снова снился брат — безнадежно мертвый, лежащий, как мешок тряпок, тяжелый, холодный. И она снова падала на колени, и снова кричала, кричала, выворачиваясь наизнанку, а мир все так и не исчезал в спасительной вспышке.  
  
Вспышка произошла наяву, а в кошмарах у Ванды ничего не получалось. Поэтому она уже боялась спать, стараясь как можно дольше оставаться здесь, в этом теплом, радостном мире, где Пьетро жив, где строится Геноша, где Магнето размышляет, куда именно стоит расширять территорию города — на восток или на север. Где все так хорошо.  
  
— Хей, — Пьетро подошел к ней, коснулся ее предплечья.  
  
— Привет, — кивнула она, зеркаля прикосновение.  
  
— Я вызывал тебя, сын, — обратился Магнето. — Подойди сюда.  
  
Пьетро глянул сначала на Ванду — она ободряюще улыбнулась ему — и пошел к отцу. Магнето начал что-то негромко ему говорить, указывая на город за окном. Пьетро серьезно кивал, отвечая и спрашивая. Свободная рубаха скрывала его подтянутый торс, зато подчеркивала широкие плечи. Ванда почувствовала, как тепло растопило сердце, радость и счастье захлестнули ее. Она так гордилась своим братом. Он был лучшим из лучших — добрым, честным, умным, защитником слабых. Родители бы гордились им… Черт. Они гордятся им, глагол в настоящем времени. Все живы. Все ведь хорошо.  
  
Ванда в очередной раз подавила укол в сердце. Это неверная эмоция. Верная эмоция — это счастье от существования в таком прекрасном мире. Но вместе с радостью и покоем всегда присутствовал легкий страх — а что, если это все ненастоящее? Проклятое сомнение в своих способностях. И еще — одиночество: потому что никто не помнил того старого мира. Ванда затирала свои воспоминания, накладывая сверху информацию, которую узнавала от окружающих. Она говорила себе: «Магнето стал королем Геноши, он спас мутантов от геноцида, он теперь отстраивает город от индийского вторжения, Пьетро жив, мы никогда не приходили к немцу на опыты, никто нас насильно не делал мутантами, мы такими родились», — и так далее, и так далее. Но рассудочно воспринимаемая информация задерживалась плохо, в отличие от эмоциональных воспоминаний, выжженных в мозгу.  
  
Просто бессонница. Просто нужно глотать снотворное, и плевать, что оно дурно влияет на ее таланты и способность сосредоточиться. Бессонница и так размывает ее восприятие лучше таблеток, заставляя забывать кое-что важное: этот мир она уже изменила, процесс необратим, можно расслабиться. И не будет никакого странного одиночества, зияющего пропастью между ней и братом. Нет никакой пропасти. Они вместе. Они живы. Все в порядке.  
  
Нет, все-таки точно надо сходить к Джин за таблетками. Вот закончится разговор с отцом, так она и сделает.  
  
Вдруг в большом зале раздалось громкое «бамф», и в облаке розоватого дыма появился синий хвостатый чертик. Приземлившись, он подбежал к Магнето, стуча когтями, и пронзительно что-то завопил, торопясь и сам себя сбивая. Магнето положил руку ему на маленькую голову, заставляя умолкнуть и успокоиться. Чертенок был ростом не выше пятилетнего ребенка и вел себя почти так же. Ванда улыбнулась этому детскому обаянию.  
  
Успокоившись, бамф доложил уже четче:  
  
— Ваше Величество, Колосс говорит, что переход в горах расчищен, можно пускать транспорт.  
  
Магнето кивнул, отпуская малыша. Тот подпрыгнул и с тем же «бамф» исчез.  
  
— Ну, что ж, можно приступать, — заключил король. — Дети, вы со мной. Полдень позади, жара спала. Можно и поработать.  
  
Магнето обожал что-то делать своими руками. Например, строить.  
  
***  
  
Ванда примеривалась, как именно помогать отцу поднимать неметаллические плиты. С прошитыми арматурой он справлялся прекрасно, но кроме них были блоки и из других материалов. На строительной площадке высоко в горах дул довольно сильный ветер, солнце ощутимо пригревало темя, хотя уже час как ушло из зенита. Поняв принцип, Ванда вытянула руки вперед, у ее запястий начали потрескивать «браслеты» алой энергии.  
  
И тут ее сильным тычком в спину бросило наземь. Ванда охнула от встречи с твердой горной породой, закашлялась от пыли. Она сразу же откатилась прочь и увидела, что Пьетро с кем-то дерется. Ванда мгновенно собрала энергию в файерболы, чтобы метнуть во врага, но Магнето успел раньше: руки агрессора задрались вверх, длинные ножи слиплись, как намагниченные, заставляя замереть в такой позе, словно подвесили на дыбе. Это был Росомаха.  
  
— Какого черта? — рявкнул Магнето.  
  
Коренастый сердитый мужик угрюмо смотрел на него, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Магнето повернул руку — Росомаха зажмурился от боли, но не издал ни единого звука. Пьетро уже сидел рядом с Вандой, держа ее в кольце рук.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, — ответила она. — Ты?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Росомаха напал на тебя.  
  
— Почему? — Ванда подняла брови.  
  
— Никто из вас не понимает, что произошло, — вдруг сказал Росомаха. — Вы все слепцы в мире иллюзий.  
  
Пьетро нахмурился. Ванда погладила его по плечу, успокаивая. Но ее саму зацепили слова Росомахи. Они звучали как-то удивительно… в тему.  
  
— Наш мир скоро погибнет, и Алая Ведьма всему причиной, — произнес Росомаха.  
  
— Ты долбанулся?! — возмутился Пьетро.  
  
— Послушай, Росомаха, — терпеливо сказал Магнето. — Тебе тяжело пришлось, понимаю. Но Ванда здесь ни при чем. Давай-ка ты…  
  
— Нет, давайте-ка вы заткнетесь! — рявкнул Росомаха. — Вы идиоты! Вы ничего не помните, да? Магнето, Чарльз на самом деле жив…  
  
— Так, все! — взревел Магнето и тут же скрутил Росомаху в узел. — Я не желаю слышать этот бред. Посиди-ка в тюрьме, отдохни. Пьетро, охраняешь Ванду. Бамф! Гони к Джин, скажи, чтобы готовила все, чем там купируют маниакальный бред. Сентинелы! Продолжаете строить. Первый! Несешь меня к дворцу.  
  
Гигантский робот услужливо подставил ладонь, Магнето уселся на нее. Сентинел размашисто, чуть сотрясая землю, зашагал прочь с площадки. Росомаха, бессильно дергаясь, невнятно что-то рыча, больше всего походя на взбунтовавшийся воздушный шар с ножами, поплыл в воздухе вслед за королем. Ванда завороженно следила за ним. Так, значит, она не одна такая? Кто-то еще помнит старый мир?  
  
— Бред какой-то, — тряхнул головой Пьетро. — Ты как? В настроении работать? Или мы пойдем с отцом, посмотрим, что такое приключилось с Росомахой?  
  
— Второй вариант, — сказала Ванда. В ней уже разгоралось любопытство.  
  
Пьетро подхватил ее на руки, и они вмиг оказались в нескольких метрах от Первого сентинела. Росомаха плевался и матерился высоко в воздухе, совершенно бессильный. Ванда, хмурясь, разглядывала его, покоясь в надежных руках брата, как в колыбели. Тепло от мощной груди — пожалуй, единственное, что не давало ей сорваться в истерику. Ее страхи подтвердились. Этот мир — ненастоящий. Нет-нет-нет, вот ее брат, вот он дышит, вот двигаются его мускулы под рубахой, его дыхание горячит макушку Ванды. Росомаха ошибается.  
  
А если нет?  
  
Как может быть жив Чарльз, если рядом с дворцом стоит гранитная плита с его именем? Рядом с такой же плитой «Последним погибшим мутантам», и каждый год два этих монумента погребены под цветами, и Магнето стоит у памятника Чарльзу, беззвучно разговаривая с его духом. Каждый раз отец возвращается мрачный и подавленный, только на следующий день находя силы, чтобы преодолеть свое горе и продолжать работать.  
  
А если Чарльз все-таки жив? Она же знает, что жив, она помнит о том старом мире. Наверняка Ванда не все сумела поменять, ведь вселенная слишком большая и что-то точно могло быть упущено.  
  
И новый мир погибнет? А с ним и Пьетро? Все, ради чего она старалась? Все — коту под хвост?  
  
Ванда вцепилась в бицепс брата. Паническая атака захлестнула ледяной волной. Ванда силилась вдохнуть, но не получалось, ее пробил холодный пот. Краем сознания она отметила, что вокруг нее начал клубиться алый потрескивающий туман, сворачиваясь в тугой кокон, готовый взорваться. Она не справлялась, не справлялась, не справлялась…  
  
— Э-эй, сестра? — сказали ей в ухо.  
  
Голос брата, такой знакомый, такой родной. Ванду немного попустило, она ослабила хватку, но продолжала держаться за него. Ее энергия рассеялась, втянулась обратно в тело. Она почувствовала недобрый взгляд Росомахи сверху и бесстрашно уставилась в упор. Так они и играли в переглядки, пока не дошли до дворца.  
  
***  
  
Ночь сгущалась над Геношей. На золотые поля мирно ложились бархатные покровы черного неба, высокие, звездные, с тихим уханьем сов, с треском цикад. В джунглях шуршала своя жизнь. Город укладывался спать, где-то веселились на вечеринках, в небе иногда расцветали разноцветные вспышки от пролетавших мутантов, но в целом — все спокойно.  
  
Ванда спустилась по винтовой лестнице в подвалы дворца. Нет, никаких каменных сводов и дымных факелов. Здание, где жил король, выстроили сравнительно недавно, по современным чертежам, и подвалы больше напоминали лаборатории: белый кафель на полу, ровно выкрашенные стены, сантехника и коммуникации спрятаны в короба. Чистота и порядок. Царство домовых эльфов любого толка.  
  
Но в этих светлых мирных помещениях имелся, естественно, отдел для тех, кого нельзя было сажать в общую тюрьму. По разным причинам: возможно, слишком много знали. Или были слишком опасны для других заключенных. До недавних пор отдел пустовал.  
  
Ванда остановилась перед небольшой камерой. Не слишком глубокую нишу отделяла от коридора стальная решетка от пола до потолка, плюс к ней — решетка из энергетических лучей. Выступ из стены, который можно было считать койкой, унитаз и раковина. И промышленный магнит.  
  
Росомаха сидел, прислонясь к нему спиной, без наручников. Зачем, когда магнит удерживал его адамантиевый скелет надежнее, чем любые наручники? Увидев Ванду, мутант дернулся к ней. Но получился только слабый рывок, магнит тут же вернул его обратно. Росомаха матерно выругался и уставился на Ванду злющими глазами.  
  
Она поставила стул, вытащенный из соседней кладовки, в двух шагах от решетки и уселась, не сводя взгляда с Росомахи, обдумывая, как вернее сформулировать вопрос. Точнее, вопросы — их накопилось много. Она решила начать не с того, что волновал ее больше всего. Ванда задала вопрос, какой задал бы любой следователь или психолог:  
  
— Причиной конкретно чего ты меня считаешь?  
  
— Гибели мира, — ответил Росомаха после паузы.  
  
— Какого конкретно? Старый мир разрушился, это факт. У тебя что, осталась там любовь? Лучший друг? Ты настолько неудачник, что твое желание не исполнилось и в этом мире?  
  
— Так ты тоже знаешь? — прошептал Росомаха. — Я не один такой… Ты стерва! — заорал он. — Мне насрать на мои несбыточные желания, я уже привык! На хую вертел все эти долбаные психушки, ха-ха, сбегал не раз и еще сбегу! — он закашлялся. Сглотнул и сипло продолжил: — Дело в другом. Из-за тебя и этот мир погибнет, вот в чем засада. Тебя нужно убить, чтобы вернуть все назад.  
  
Ванда подняла брови.  
  
— Изменения необратимы. Так что бесполезно убивать меня. В любом случае эта вселенная останется.  
  
— Не останется, — возразил Росомаха. — Ты высовывала нос дальше долбаной Геноши? Нет? А сходи посмотри, что творится снаружи. Задница творится! Землетрясения, наводнения, города пропадают с карты, как будто их слизнули! Китай с Японией превратились в черт-те что, слоеный торт из монголов, татар, башибузуков сраных с Чингисханом в роли вишенки. Они строят Великую стену заново, чтобы отгородиться, цитирую, «от железных дьявольских колесниц и безбожников», ведь у них на дворе не двадцать первый, а первый век нашей эры. Серьезно! Мертворожденные дети, погибающие мутанты, доппельгангеры из разных эпох, мочащие друг друга почем зря. Войны бушуют уже не в отдельных горячих точках, а по всей чертовой Арке Зла, дьявол бы побрал их всех. Ты видишь, как мир покрывается язвами? Времена перепутываются, куски реальности исчезают. Только тут в Геноше хорошо. Знаешь, почему хорошо? Потому что ее не затрагивают включения, вот эти странные фокусы со временем и пространством. Вселенная разрушается на глазах у всех, и всем это кажется нормальным. И ты — центр всего. Миры схлопываются в один. Из-за тебя, из-за твоей попытки исправить смерть брата ты похерила все к чертям. К чертям!!!  
  
Ванда посмотрела на хрипящего от злости Росомаху. Подумала. Подождала, пока мутант успокоится. Спросила:  
  
— И через сколько времени произойдет, эм, схлопывание?  
  
— Не знаю, — Росомаха попытался пожать плечами, но магнит не пустил. — Через пятьдесят лет? Сто?  
  
— А, — без выражения ответила Ванда. — Понятно.  
  
Она поднялась и взяла стул за спинку, чтобы вернуть его в кладовку.  
  
— Что? И это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
  
— У нас с Пьетро есть как минимум пятьдесят лет жизни, и это все, что меня волнует, — ответила Ванда. — Остальное мне по барабану. Я слишком много вложила сил в перекройку ткани вселенной. Мой брат жив. Это все, что мне нужно. Искренне сочувствую тебе, конечно. Но выпускать тебя из тюрьмы, чтобы ты попытался снова меня убить? Нет. Упс. Извини, но мне не жаль.  
  
— Миры же сплавляются в один! Как ты думаешь, что выйдет, если соединятся две ситуации: та, где Пьетро жив, и та, где он мертв? Не исчезнет ли твой брат?  
  
— Не исчезнет, — твердо сказала Ванда. — Я его не отдам.  
  
Она поставила стул в подсобку и вышла прочь из подвалов, не слушая яростных воплей за спиной. Самый главный ответ она получила: этот мир реален. Ей не снится. Пьетро по-настоящему жив. И они по-настоящему вместе. Забавно, что только с угрозой полной гибели двух вселенных Ванде действительно полегчало. У Максимовых есть время. А там — посмотрим.


End file.
